robinhobbelderlingsfandomcom-20200213-history
FitzChivalry Farseer
Fitz is the bastard son of Prince Chivalry Farseer and a woman of the Mountain Kingdom. Dropped off at The Six Duchies fort of Moonseye without so much as his name, he is officially dubbed FitzChivalry Farseer by his uncle, Prince Verity Farseer. His grandfather is King Shrewd and he has another uncle, Prince Regal Farseer. Early Years and Farseer Trilogy ---- At the time of his appearance his father is King-in-Waiting, in line for the throne. However, Chivalry had been unable to produce a legitimate heir with his wife, Lady Patience. As his only son was an unacceptable bastard, Chivalry abdicated the throne and refused to acknowledge his son, knowing any acknowledgement would leave him in a dangerous situation. Shortly after, Chivalry died from the machinations of his step-mother, Queen Desire. In an attempt to provide for his son, Burrich was given orders to raise The Fitz at Buckkeep. A former soldier, the current Stablemaster was gruff and hard on him, attempting to instill the virtues that he felt Prince Chivalry would have supported. Early on, it is discovered that both Burrich and Fitz have The Wit, a form of magical communication with animals that is considered an executionable offence in The Six Dutchies. He insists Fitz never uses the power and his actions lead him to believing that he killed his first Wit bonded animal, a puppy named Nosy. Eventually King Shrewd takes notice of him, informing Regal that royal bastards have particular use. Important enough to be sent into any situation without being important enough to keep free of risk, they serve as Royal Assassins. King Shrewd gives him a silver pin with a ruby, making a deal with Fitz. He offers Fitz all that he may need in life on the condition that he serve loyally with the promise that he will match anyone elses offer for his services. Fitz begins his apprentinceship as an assassin with his great-uncle Chade Fallstar who became a recluse inside the castle after a disfiguring accident. He is taught horsemanship, penmanship and many other skills amongst a notable failure, the Skill. Taught reluctantly by Galen, his natural talent for the Skill is in fact damaged and weakened as he fails to learn the Skill and is removed from The False Coterie During this time he begins the relationships that will determine much of his life. He becomes one of the few in the castle who speak regularly with The Fool. He also starts a turbulent relationship with Molly Chandler and even befriends his father's wife, Lady Patience. He also develops a strong relationship with King-in-Waiting Verity and an antagonistic relationship with Prince Regal. He also wit bonds with the starved and beaten wolf pup Nighteyes whom he purchases for a handful of copper coins. His first major mission as a King's Assassin takes him to The Mountain Kingdom where he is nearly killed and then befriended by Kettricken, Verity's Queen to be. He discovers that Prince Regal is attempting to marry the unsuspecting princess instead, poisoning her elder brother Rurisk as to have her inherit the throne. Ultimately defeating Regal's attempt with subterfuge, FitzChivalry is left weak and poisoned for some months in The Mountain Kingdom before returning to Buckkeep. During thi time The Red-Ship War begins in earnest. Building warships from Mountain Kingdom lumber, Verity decides he needs access to the ships without leaving his position. He patches his mind to Fitz's with the Skill and has Fitz taught more martial prowress, particularly with the axe. However, his emotions run so high during fights that he forces Verity out, as well as losing his own memories of the fighting. He is involved in an early success at Antler Island where they kill numerous raiders and capture Red Ships. Fitz earns such a reputation for his fighting at the island that a song is written in his honor. When Verity leaves upon his quest, Fitz attempts to continue his relationship with Shrewd but it greatly suffers from both Shrewd's ill-health and their disagreement on his interest in marrying Molly when Shrewd would see him married to the daughter of one of his dukes. Fitz eventually decides that he must aid Shrewd, Kettricken and the Fool to escape Buckkeep as Regal takes over but Shrewd is killed under Regal's orders during the attempt. Deciding he must avenge his King, Fitz kills Regal's assassins publically, leading to his incarceration. Condemned for being Witted, Fitz fakes his own death and his tortured body is recovered by Burrich. Kept in a cabin for some months, Fitz slowly recovered his body and his mind before deciding he must kill Regal. He leaves the cabin after killing a Forged thief, unaware that the thief wore a shirt with his silver pin. When the body is later discovered, it is believed by Burrich and Molly that he died. After failing to kill Regal at his new home in Tilth, Verity uses the Skill to command him to come to him on his quest to find the Elderlings. After a a lengthy journey to the Mountain Kingdom he sets out with Kettricken, Kettle, Nighteyes, Starling Birdsong and The Fool. Eventually rejoining King Verity, they aid him in retrieving the Stone Dragons. During this time, Verity uses the Skill to borrow Fitz's body as his own is all but ruined by his efforts to create a dragon. He uses the skill to manipulate Kettricken's mind and gives her an heir before entering himself entirely into Verity-as-Dragon. Fitz ends this period of his life by killing the last of The False Coterie and using The Skill to command Regal's unwavering loyalty to Kettricken and her heir. He then sets out on a journey with Nighteyes and surrenders his old name, believing FitzChivalry Farseer is better off dead. The Tawny Man Trilogy and Later Years ---- With the minstrel Starling as his only contact and living under the name Tom Badgerlock, FitzChivalry ends his journey near the former town of Forge. Living in a small cabin with a garden, he becomes the foster father of a young boy named Hap and lives a life of seclusion. Category:People Category:The Farseer Trilogy Category:The Tawny Man Trilogy Category:Skilled Category:Witted